


sweet target

by kurasio



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 01:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17798477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurasio/pseuds/kurasio
Summary: 和他接吻的時候總有著揮之不去的咖啡味，好像宿住在他的基因裡頭，透過唾液交換將我也一起感染。





	sweet target

羅渽民從某個時期開始變得喜歡以一種介於撒嬌和胡鬧之間的方式對我。僅對我這樣，我可舉起童軍禮發誓，但若逼問為什麼他要那樣做時當事人只會歪著頭用那種最不可以原諒的表情看向我。

Jeno的意思是我對你特別壞？

羅渽民特別明白自己擺上那種表情的時候我對他一點辦法也沒有，於是總是那樣。

我想點頭說是，可是考慮到後果還是不了。倒不是說有多委屈，但絕對沒有任何人有辦法面對羅渽民那張漂亮的臉蛋還能說出違背他心意的話。

至少我沒辦法。

羅渽民開始喝今天的第三杯冰美式的時候我誇張地挑起眉。他也回看我，好像我無言的詢問一點威脅也不構成，於是我又嘆了口氣。羅渽民事不關己地問怎麼啦，一邊又咬起了吸管。

我說今天超量了吧，他才恍然地啊了一聲。那怎麼辦，Jeno幫我喝掉嗎？說著又把吸管遞了過來。我知道，羅渽民從小的咖啡癖就很糟。冰美式加冰不兌水，追加4個shot。像是咒語一樣，唸久我也早就背了起來。

我搖著頭拒絕，以前被哄著啜了一口，喝起來就像毒藥。

羅渽民哎了一聲說Jeno怎麼這樣講別人的愛好，倒也不是故意，但從那張嘴裡講出來就都帶著滿溢的甜膩。

真的很怪，明明嘗起來就都是苦的。

和他接吻的時候總有著揮之不去的咖啡味，好像宿住在他的基因裡頭，透過唾液交換將我也一起感染。每次的親吻其實都短暫得要命，我卻每次都覺得頭暈，好像眼皮底下有蝴蝶在翻飛。

或者只有我覺得太短暫而已。

羅渽民的嘴唇紅潤得很，循環良好且柔軟，每當我想要啃一啃確認不是碰在棉花糖上時就會被一把推開。你是狗嗎？羅渽民聽起來埋怨得很，可是翹起來的嘴角出賣了他。

我說對，我是狗狗，喜歡你，說著又舔了舔他濕潤的嘴。

養我。

  
  



End file.
